The Devil's Pride
by RinCoKenn
Summary: What if Lucifer had a daughter? WARNING MAY CONTAIN NON SEXUAL PARENTAL SPANKING AS WELL AS SEXUAL PLEASE DO NOT FLAME OR HATE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ RATED M TO BE SAFE
1. The case

What if you could change who you are? What you are? Just think about it and poof your changed. New hair new identity new everything just a complete start over. I know I do but this story isn't about me it's about a girl who does. Not because she wishes it but because of who she is and finding out does she change not just who she is what she but everything. Being a daughter of the devil can change you. A lot once you find out who your father is.

Chapter 1

The case

"No, really detective, I had no idea you were so…well interesting!" Lucifer smiled a charming flash of smile towards the blonde who looked very much annoyed.

"Lucifer it's a case not time for show and tell. Sides it's none of your business what goes on in my life or what I have done. And it was years ago. When I was a teenager." She bit back a sigh as she parked the car.

Chole glanced over at her partner. "Just try not to b-"

"Have so much charm?" He flashed a smile at her in a devilish way. His eyes showing his amusement at the situation.

"Uh yeah…that." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice as she stepped out of the car heading to a large brown building Lucifer at her heals.

"So what do you think it is this time detective? A lover's quarrel? Or maybe an affair gone wrong? OH I know!" He cut in front of Chloe making her stop in her tracks to stare up at him with an expression of exasperation.

"It was a case of passion. Someone got in someone's way and they thought by getting rid of them they could continue on with their lives as if it never happened."

"Are you serious?! If we go in we can find out!" She side stepped him making the devil hum smirk and turn on his heels to follow. "What's the fun if you don't take a guess?"

"These aren't supposed to be fun." Chloe opened the door to the building as Lucifer followed in behind.

"Don't say that detective people might start to think you're boring." Freezing in her tracks she gave the Lord of Hell her infamous death glare. To him she just looked like a cute canary and he the cat. Boy he wanted that canary. Her full pouting lips, how her eyes would change with her mood, soft skin. But yet his charms wouldn't work on her. Everyone else sure no problem but her…

"I am not boring I just know how to do my job and do it right instead of turning it into a circus which you seem to do!" She headed for the scene leaving him to just smile after her.

"I don't turn things into a circus…" He mused to himself quickly catching up.

Ella looked up as the pair walked in. "Hey guys."

"Ella what do we have?"

"Well…" She looked back at the body. "I'm not sure." She knelt down. "It's like the poor girl was knocked down stabbed and hit in the back of the head."

"See crime of passion." Lucifer smiled proudly as Ella looked up at him smiling. Chloe glaring.

"Not exactly. See she w-" The girl shot up gasping for air eyes wide and wild.

"JONNY!"


	2. One Morningstar

Chapter 2

One Morningstar

"Autopsy shows she's fine and good. She's healing a pretty incredible rate. Doubt she'll have a scar."

"Yes, well does she have a name?" Lucifer was frankly alarmed. No mere human could survive that attack and live and yet there one was in a hospital gown sitting on a gurney live and well. He stuffed his hands into his pockets leaning forward on the balls of his feet. "Well does she?"

Chloe taken back by Lucifer's behavior frowned. "Lucifer what are you doing? You getting down to the point." Chloe smirked at him. "I like it."

Lucifer smiled at his companion eyes twinkling before turning back to the doctor who was staring over at something. "She claims her name is Filia Daemoniorum Morningstar. Her name is Latin."

"Well that's not really a name is it. The Devils Daughter Morningstar. Well hate to burst your bubble but there is only one Morningstar and that is me!" Lucifer looked back into the room at the girl. He could feel his eye twitch as he looked back at Chloe and the Doctor.

"I'd like to talk to her…please, alone."

Chole crossed her arms. "Absolutely not! It has to be about you doesn't it. Everything has to be about you, every case, every turn. You see no one but yourself!" Chloe should've known not to do this in a hospital next to a Filia's room where she could probably here them. But damn it all to hell why did he have to do this. MAKE it ALL about HIM! As if he were the most interesting man in the world, given he was, but that wasn't the point. The point was he wanted to go in question the girl probably scare the living the shit out of her and that would be a lot apparently. "No." She interrupted her own thoughts.

"We are not doing this now Lucifer. We are going to go back to the station let her have some ground as to what had happened come back and question her."

"But detective!"

"I said no." She glared at him. "Thank you, Doctor Richards. Let's go Lucifer." Begrudgingly he followed taking one last look at the girl in the room.

Lucifer later saw his doctor friend, given the first time they met they had rough passionate undermining meaningless sex, on the walls, the floor, the very couch patients sat, including himself, her desk, chair doing it spread eagle, 69, cowgirl, doggy, lotus, so many ways and so many times. But alas she had cut him off from all of that because she wanted to have a more serious cliental.

"I don't get it! I just wanted to question the child, not like I wanted to hurt her." He paced the ground pausing a moment to take in a white speck musing that was probably semen from the last time. Did no one clean her office? He kept pacing again.

"Lucifer, she has been through a lot think about it you were in her shoes and you were with someone then you were stabbed thought dead only to be alive and well…" She tried to rationalize it through his brain that- "Lucifer, the poor girl needs sometime for herself to overcome to what had happened to her. Not questions and accusations being thrown about

"Time? Your saying she needs time?" He looked at her rather annoyed. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar, not this Filia person. I'm the devil and I do NOT have a daughter!"

Linda sighed removing her glasses with one hand. "Several people have the same name and are not related."

"This is different! I should know I'm the only Morningstar!" He pointed to himself with a thumb. "Not some devil daughter wannabe."

"Lucifer, she has no control on what her parents named her." Linda was getting annoyed now. Exasperated that he only saw things his way. "Lucifer what if she was your daughter?"

"That would be quite impossible wouldn't it due to the fact my father, God, in case you forgotten cased me out and made sure I would never have children! He'd make them a still born or worst." He sighed. "But if she was…Hell I don't know. I'm the devil not a dad."

Linda pushed a strand of her blonde hair back to look at him. "Well when the time is right maybe you should talk to her. But I mean talk not bombard her with your questions esp-"Lucifer's cell rang.

"Excuse me a moment." He answered as Linda made a gesture for him to go ahead after he already answered interrupting their session.

"Yes detective? What? That is not possible…Of course I'm sure. Fine I'll be there soon."

He looked over and smiled a bit awkwardly hanging up his phone. "Looks like there isn't just one Morningstar after all…" Linda smiled.


End file.
